God is a Girl
by DarkAnsalong
Summary: My first  and probably last  songfic ever. Basically, Akito's thoughts. And  obviously  she's a girl in this. Read and review, please!


**A/N Someone challenged me to write a songfic, since I never have before. I'm nearly certain this has been done before, but… well… this song fits Akito so well it's creepy, so I HAD to do it! Again, my first (and probably last) songfic. So… be nice. xP And, as usual, I have no editor. So sorry in advance for any errors!**

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET, AKITO, KURENO, THE SONG, OR... ANYTHING. ACCEPT THE WRITING.**

I've had a lot going on lately. Internally and externally. Physically and mentally. And _no_, I _don't_ want to talk about it.

_Remembering me, discover and see__  
><em>_All over the world she´s known as a girl_

How in the world can they do this? Just… leave me like this? I was born to be loved. Born to be bowed down to. I'm _special_. Or at least… I _thought _I was. That's what I grew up being told. So… I am, right? I'm special…?

_To those who are free, their minds shall be a key_

_Forgotten as the past, ´cause history will last_

I used to be special to all of them. They all loved me. Then… Kureno's curse broke. How was I supposed to react? I couldn't just let him go! He's _mine_. Just like all of the other juunishi! He _belongs _to me. So I couldn't just let him leave. I had to make him stay with me. That way, I knew I would be loved. That way, I could know for sure that all thirteen of the cursed Sohma's still needed me. Because I'm God. That's my job – to be needed. I won't let my position in the family fade away. I will be here forever.

_God is a girl, wherever you are. Do you believe it? Can you receive it?__  
><em>_God is a girl, whatever you say. Do you believe it? Can you receive it?_

I don't want them to hate me. I'm supposed to be loved. I'm supposed to be needed. I'm supposed to be their reason to live. I don't want them to leave! They're _mine_! They have to be mine!

_God is a girl, however you live. Do you believe it? Can you receive it?__  
><em>_God is a girl, she's only a girl. Do you believe it? Can you receive it?_

I have REASONS for all of my actions. I have motives. I know what I'm doing. I'm not stupid. I don't understand why they question everything I do and say. I'm God. Why can't they just trust me?

_She wants to shine, forever in time__  
><em>_She is so driven, she´s always mine_

I don't want to fade away from them. I don't want to be forgotten. I want them to think back on their past and think of me. And I want their memories of me to be pleasant. I don't want anyone to misunderstand me to a point that I'm hated. They belong to me, and they always will. It doesn't matter how many times they try to turn… They'll always have to come back. Because that's the curse._  
><em>

_Clearly and free, she wants you to be  
>A part of the future, a girl like me<em>

When I was little, I would ask my father why I couldn't play with the other Sohma children. I didn't understand. I didn't understand the power that I had at my fingertips. I was _God_. I was not to worry about things like interacting with the lower class. I was _special_.

_There is the sky, eliminating us__  
><em>_Someone is out there that we truly trust_

Why do you come to me saying you feel excluded from the rest of the world? What are you implying? Am I not enough for you anymore? Do you not love me like you used to? When you're a part of the juunishi, when you're cursed, you can't live a normal life. You just _can't_. That's why I'm here. I'll take care of you and help you. I'll make sure that you're never alone. _Trust_ me._  
><em>

_There is a rainbow for you and me  
>A beautiful sunrise eternally<em>

Don't be negative about the future. The curse is a gift. You have the chance to be with me forever, feasting away in paradise. That's the nature of the curse, isn't it? That special bond we share? We'll all be together. Together, we shall face everything. Because you need me. None of you can survive without me. Without me, you're nothing. But with me, you can have anything your heart desires. Because I'm God.

_God is a girl, wherever you are. Do you believe it? Can you receive it?__  
><em>_God is a girl, whatever you say. Do you believe it? Can you receive it?_

You… want to leave? But… I'm God! You're supposed to love me! You're supposed to need me! I'm God. I need to be loved. Please, I was chosen for this! Since before I was born, it was my destiny to be loved. Do you really want to go against destiny?

_God is a girl, however you live. Do you believe it? Can you receive it?__  
><em>_God is a girl, she's only A Girl. Do you believe it? Can you receive it?_

Please don't leave. I'm just a girl. I can't do this on my own. I have to be needed. I'm scared. I'm scared, okay? I'm scared about what will happen in the future. What if I'm no longer needed? What happens after that? I'm scared. I can't do this alone. I'm God, but I'm also just a girl. And I don't want to face this alone. I don't want you toleave me. You _can't _leave me. Please don't leave me…

_God is a girl._


End file.
